Hair
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: James never let any of his girlfriends touch his hair. But he soon finds he doesn’t mind his new girlfriend, Lily Evans, touching it. ONESHOT


_James never let any of his girlfriends touch his hair. But he soon finds he doesn't mind his new girlfriend, Lily Evans, touching it. _

**Hair**

It was a well know fact throughout Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that James Potter's most prized possession was his hair. It was also a well known fact that none of James Potter's many girlfriends had ever been allowed to touch his precious hair.

He'd had many girlfriends in the past seven years and was rated as one of the three most attractive boys in the school. (The other two being his closest friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. These three, along with their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, made up their exclusive gang, The Marauders.)

He'd gotten really close with some of his girlfriends but none of them had been close enough to him to be allowed to touch the precious locks. The last girl who had tried, he'd yelled at for ten minutes straight, before promptly dumping her. It had served as a warning to the rest of the female population.

There were only two people he allowed to touch his hair. His two closest mates, and even then, it was grudgingly.

There was nothing particularly special about James Potter's hair. It was dark, wild and messy. But it was James Potter's hair and that was enough. It was what made him James Potter. James Potter without his hair just wasn't James Potter anymore.

He was a boy of seventeen. Tall, with large hazel eyes encompassed by round wire-rimmed glasses. He was well built, his favourite sport, Quidditch, had made him extremely muscular. He was in his seventh year and was Head Boy. He was known to be a troublemaker, something that had caused others to question Dumbledore's sanity at giving him this position in the first place. He was, however, not just a pretty face. He was extremely smart and also very rich. And also had a certain charm, which nobody could place a finger to.

Another well know fact about James Potter was that he was hopelessly in love with his head student counter-part, Lily Evans. He had been since third year.

Lily Evans was a petit girl, with sparkling emerald green eyes and curly red gold hair. She was the smartest girl in their year and absolutely unmoveable when it came to rules. She was pretty and talented, easily catching the eyes of the young Potter.

The only problem was, was that Lily couldn't stand him. She thought he was an arrogant, egotistical, conceited, bullying toerag. Which in many ways was or had been the truth. Though during the summer between sixth and seventh year, James had done a lot of growing up.

It was one late evening in seventh year that it all changed. It was mid-March and the nights were beginning to get shorter.

That evening James Potter was dosing in one of the chairs in the Head Students common room. His head was draped back over the scarlet armchair. He'd just finished doing a two foot essay for McGonagall's N.E.W.T. lesson the following morning.

Lily was sitting up in her room, with her best friend, Alice Moore. Alice was a sweet, round-faced girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was also very close to her boyfriend of four months, Frank Longbottom. She was outgoing and fun-loving.

It was nearing curfew and the ever rule-abiding Lily decided it was time for Alice to go back to Gryffindor common room. They quickly finished their conversation and walked down to the common room.

The first thing Lily noticed was James, appearing to be asleep on the chair. Over the past few months, Lily's opinion of James had dramatically changed. Slowly, as his attitude had improved, she'd become attracted to him. At first it had been grudgingly, but eventually she realised there was nothing she could do and admitted that she, Lily Evans, fancied James Potter. She found herself gazing at him in class and subtly flirting with him. He'd not noticed, but the rest of the school certainly had.

She smiled softly, her eyes glancing over his figure to his hair. She could so easily reach out and touch it. It looked so soft.

Alice grinned at her friend's gaze. She completely approved of Lily's new love interest.

There was a small hitch in this new love. He didn't, or appeared not to, like Lily anymore. The rest of the school believed that he still did. But as for Lily, she could find no evidence that he did. This made her hide her feelings from him, even though Alice suggested she should just tell him.

"What're you thinking?" Alice asked her friend.

"I just want to touch it," she said softly.

"What?!" Alice asked, wondering what Lily was talking about. Her best friend didn't make a lot of sense now-a-days.

"His hair," she replied. "It looks so soft. And I'll never get to ever again. He hates people touching his hair. He'd never know…"

"Lil, if you want to, then do," Alice said.

"But what if he wakes up?"

"Lil, just do it. Tell you what; I won't leave until you have." Alice smirked.

Lily groaned, "I can't."

"Please, Lil… you won't ask him out. The least you can do is touch his hair when he's fast asleep," she look her with big, innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Lily muttered, taking a step closer to the sofa.

"Finally," Alice breathed to herself.

"But what if…?" Lily said suddenly.

"Honey, he won't!" Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

Lily sighed, "Okay," she said finely.

She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. What if James did wake up? How would she possibly deal with the embarrassing situation that was sure to follow?

"Lily! Do it!"

"I can't," she whispered, staring at his head.

"I'll push your hand into there myself in a minute; now go, while he's still asleep!"

Lily nodded softly, gazing lovingly at his peaceful figure. She reached out and slowly entwined her fingers in the dark locks. They were as soft and silky as she always imagined, and definitely as precious as James had always claimed them to be. She sighed softly, her fingernails grazing his scalp lightly.

"Nice?" Alice asked.

"Definitely," Lily smiled. "Now, you are going to the common room! Go!"

"Okay! Goodnight, Lil," she said, giving her a soft hug, before turning and disappearing out the common room.

Lily looked down at James once again before striding towards her bedroom. He gave a soft chuckle causing her to turn around suddenly.

She gasped lightly, looking into his hazel eyes as he lent over the chair to look at her. She stood, frozen.

"Forgive the intrusion, Lily, dear," he said softly. "But you've rather been trespassing on my property."

She looked at him in wide eyed shock. "James…" she breathed.

He looked at her evenly, "Lily."

"Merlin… weren't you asleep?" she asked.

"No," he said. "What does a guy have to do for a little peace around here?"

She glanced at him, was he angry? "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Now, what were you playing at?" he asked, in mock harshness. A mock harshness that Lily did not pick up on. She didn't realise he was playing.

She blushed, "I… slipped," she lied.

"Liar," he laughed.

She gazed at him, he was grinning.

She gulped; she was going to kill Alice for this.

"So, Lily, why were you threading your fingers through my beautiful hair?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

He stood, "why?" His voice was commanding; he needed to know.

She shrugged, "it…"

He strode over to her, "Lily, do you like me?"

"What?" she asked, trying to feign her innocence.

He grinned widely, "Your little talk with Alice, while I was supposedly asleep told me everything."

Her eyes opened even wider, if possible and her jaw dropped. She quickly shut it again. "What do you mean?"

"Lil, if you fancy me, just tell me," he said, taking another stride towards her.

"I fancy you?" she asked, the shock still etched into her face.

"You do."  
"I do," she sighed, blushing. "I know you're not interested anymore, so I hadn't told you. I didn't want to make you feel guilty or awkward. So I thought you'd never know if I just touched it once. I'm sorry. Oh, Merlin…"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you liked me for?"

She let out a strangled sob, "three months."

"Oh, Lily," he said, as she started to cry. He pulled her into an embrace. "What the hell made you think I didn't like you anymore?"

"You… you've stop flirting with me, asking me out, everything's head's business now," she said.

"Lily, I only stopped doing those things 'cause I thought you hated them," he said, softly.

"You did?"

"Yes, when someone tells you to stop doing something, it usually means they don't like what you're doing," he said. He took another step towards her.

"Things change," she said softly.

"They do," he smiled.

Their breaths mingled due to closeness, their lips a millimetre apart. She gazed at them, round and full.

"Lil, go out with me?" he asked, before his lips dropped onto hers in a fiery kiss. It blazed at the seven years of tension built up between them. The kiss lasted for many minutes, before James pulled away.

He watched her features. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, you said something important before," she replied.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

She gave him another, long, lingering kiss, her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" he asked.

She nodded, shyly.

He closed the distance between them once again. When the eventually broke for air, Lily was the first to talk.

"I'm sorry I touched your hair," she breathed to her new boyfriend.

"I'm not," James smiled. "And you're welcome to do it whenever."

She laughed with him, as they fell together in passion.

Lily proved, at that moment that James' hair really was as precious as had been previously suggested. She never complained if he spent ages washing, and never again did she chide him for running his fingers through it. In fact, she frequently did it herself.

* * *

**REVIEWS Please.**


End file.
